France
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: The story is better than this summary :D
1. Host Club In France

"Guess what!" Tamaki suddenly shouted as he came running into the host club room. All the hosts were in there just sitting around on the couches. Haruhi was by herself looking out the window, for once, not being harassed. Apparently, to Tamaki, she looked the most approachable at the moment, for the others were busy doing other things.

"Haruhi!" He hugged her and she slowly turned with an evil face. Tamaki shuddered and jumped back. "Why so feisty?" He asked, still a bit shaken at her strange change of attitude.

"No reason, really. I was enjoying the peace…for once."

"Sorry! But I have some good news!"

"What is it?"

"My grandmother is allowing us all to go to France as long as we stay away from my mother!"

"How is that good? Isn't that the only reason you wanted to go to France?"

"Not particularly. You guys seem to not know that much about where I come from, and I just kind of want to take this opportunity to show you all my birth place!"

"My dad will never, _ever_, allow me to go. And how will your grandmother know if we see your mom or not?"

"I can have my father make some arrangements! Oh, she will have people keeping an eye on us."

"Even when we're showering? Undressing?"

"You know, I'm not _that_ perverted."

"I know. I was just wondering."

"Oh. Well, no. Only when we go out."

"Oh… well… I guess I can go. I know you'll never shut up if I say no, and that will result in you forcing me to go by procedures I don't want to mention."

"Kyah!" He drew Haruhi into a tight hug. She didn't mind his strong arms strangling her to death. Though, she did start to pry them off as she began to realize she was blushing and the other hosts were staring.

"What are you guys talking--and hugging-- about?"

"We can go to France for a week!" Tamaki shouted happily.

"So you're allowed to see your mother, I presume?" Kyoya inquired.

"Well… no…"

"Then why else would you want to go to France? And why would your grandmother even permit you to do so; not that going to France is a bad thing, I am just wondering."

"Well, she said since I never shut up about France, if we stay away from my mother, we can all go for a week. Haruhi has all ready agreed!"

Everyone turned to Haruhi, as if they were wondering why she would agree so fast.

"What?"

"Oh-nothing!" Kaoru shouted. "We'd be glad to go, Tono!" Hikaru finished.

"I guess I'd better go if you all are going." Kyoya stated.

"It sounds like fun! And Takashi will come with me, right?"

"Yeah." Mori said blatantly.

"Awesome! Be ready by tomorrow!" Tamaki cheered.

_**The next day.**_

Haruhi had prepared herself well, with the help of her extremely worried father who would not shut up about her leaving for a week.

"It's only a week. I'll be fine."

"But France is so far away! And you'll be there with only boys!"

"Maybe I like boys."

"I know that! But what if one of them hits on you?"

"Maybe I like one of them and wouldn't mind them hitting on me."

"Kyah! It's Tamaki isn't it? That little pervert probably forced you to like him!"

"No, actually. He saved my life twice, for your information."

"You're anger at my hostility towards Tamaki is scaring me!"

"Sorry. You just think every boy is perverted that I hang out with. Did mom's dad think that of you?"

"Yes, actually! And he said he wanted to kill me."

"Well he never did, did he? So he must have liked you. Even if just a little bit."

He never replied after that. Well, not until there was a knock at the door did he go running to open it. Haruhi sighed as she knew what would happen next. And, as she predicted, her dad started screaming at Tamaki to protect his little girl with his life. If Haruhi comes back with one scratch, or one hickey, Tamaki dies. Of course he was joking, being over protective, and stalling Haruhi from leaving. Tamaki just bowed, complimented her father, and took Haruhi's suit case from the shaking hands of her father.

She walked out to the long, black limo with the other host members seated inside. Tamaki opened the door for her and motioned for her to go inside. She was surprised of how much this limo reminded her of the size of her apartment. The limo was huge, maybe even bigger than her house. Not in width, of course, but in length. And all of the accessories inside the limo would probably cost twice the amount of money her mother and father paid for the apartment. She sat on a leather seat, and Tamaki sat next to her. Their sides touch lightly, and they blushed. Though, they didn't move from that position. She found herself staring at 3 flat screen, 22inch, television screens, all showing the same movie. She looked past Tamaki and saw glasses with a cooler beneath them for drinks. Tamaki seemed to have seen her looking around, because he smiled at her. She sat back in her seat and looked at the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting opposite Tamaki and Haruhi, and Hani and Mori were at the end of the limo with Kyoya. Haruhi looked at Tamaki and saw him listening to an iPod touch. He looked at her, noticed she was looking at him, and pulled out an ear plug.

"You want to listen? I think you'll find it boring, it's just some of my favorite numbers on the piano."

"I like songs played on the piano, you know. It's not like you're the only one. My point is, yes, I'd be happy to listen!"

Tamaki smiled and handed her an ear plug. She set it inside her ear and listened to the pianists fingers travel over the keys delightfully. Tamaki smiled when he saw she was enjoying it. She leaned back in her chair and fell asleep to the calming sound of the piano in her ear.

**---**-*--*-****---**-*-*-***-* 

"We're here, Haruhi." She heard a voice, a slightly angered voice, telling her. "You can stop resting on Tono now!" Now she realized. It was the angry, jealous, voice of Hikaru. She turned to Tamaki to apologize for falling asleep on him, but he put a finger to her lips. He knew what she was going to say. She liked that about him. She didn't even have to anything and he understood what she intended. She decided to finally get off of the flirtatious prince and walk out of the limo. Her legs felt as if they had been in that one position their whole life.

As she got out, blinding light pierced her eyes, and heat came in waves in her direction. She covered her eyes for a moment, and slightly opened them to adjust to the blinding light. She moved out of the way as she felt something tap her shoulder, for she was standing in the door of the limo where Tamaki was exiting. He got out next to her and the chauffeur took everybody's luggage to separate carts.

They traveled through all of the boring airport requirements. Well, it went faster for them because Tamaki had put on his charm on a countless amount of young ladies who allowed them to get ahead of them. Haruhi sighed, feeling jealous, and followed the charming prince and his romantic-self through all of the customaries of the airport. They sat and ate, taking occasional breaks at stores. Tamaki had bought Haruhi at least ten things, Hikaru following closely behind with random, unneeded gifts. Haruhi kindly accepted both of their gifts, and later found herself carrying at least 20 extra pounds of unnecessary weight. Hikaru and Tamaki seemed to have noticed her slouching, and they both raced to her rescue screaming, "I'll carry that!" and racing down the airport hall ways. She found herself giggling at the sight of the two competitors for love. One of them, Tamaki, had all ready won the game, but Hikaru kept going. She had told nobody who she loved, for she preferred to keep that to herself for now. She actually enjoyed watching their careless games of who could win her heart. It wasn't the games that made her chose Tamaki, it was the personality and the fact her heart raced and she blushed when she was around him. She wasn't sure of his feelings, but he always seemed to be competing with Hikaru, who had told her he loved her. She had rejected him, yet he had never given up.

When they got onto the plane, Haruhi was welcomed into the first-class cabin. Courtesy of Tamaki's father, of course. Next to her was Tamaki, who gracefully sat in his chair and thanked the flight attendant for her 'hard' work. Haruhi was on the outside, near the isle, and Tamaki was near to the window. Their seats were separate, but they were still next to each other. Haruhi looked over to Tamaki as she saw him jump from the corner of her eyes.

"I left my wonderful commoners' book in my bag! It's up there! I'll have to get it."

"I'll get it, senpai. I'm closer."

"But what if it falls on your head and you die!"

"I won't die. And the bag will not fall on my head."

Haruhi stood up and reached into the over head compartment which held her and Tamaki's carry-on luggage. She groped for his bag and finally found it. She pulled it out and took out his commoners' book. It was labeled, 'How to Impress a Commoner for Rich People!' She sighed and handed it to him. He stood up and drew Haruhi into a hug.

"You're safe! I'm so happy! I thought you were going to die!"

"Ugh." Haruhi broke free of his embrace and sat back down in her seat, allowing Tamaki through first. As the plane took off, she jumped at the feeling of being in the plane. She was afraid of heights, mostly because she was afraid a thunder storm would happen and the lightning would hit the plane. Tamaki saw her wide-eyed and took her hand. She turned to him and he smiled. "Oh, daughter, are you scared? Daddy will protect you! I will stay awake until you fall asleep!"

It was night time by the time they had gotten onto the plane, so Haruhi decided to try and sleep; her hand still in Tamaki's.

When the plane had gotten to an appropriate height, she drifted into a light slumber. Occasionally awoken by turbulence. That was when she gripped Tamaki's hand tighter. She saw him blush, and then smile, and turn back to his movie.

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat as they landed. She was glad that was over. She stood up and opened the over head compartment to get her luggage out. She handed Tamaki his things, who was looking very tired. Had he stayed up all night for her so he wouldn't loosen his grip on her hand? She thought about it for a moment, but then snapped back into reality by Tamaki poking her shoulder lightly.

"You gonna go? The hostesses are letting us leave now. They said it's around 7:00 am!"

"Oh. Sorry." Haruhi walked down the hall way of the plane and back into the airport, which was now in France. Kaoru appeared next to her.

"Have you ever ridden a plane before?" He asked, walking step by step with her.

"No. This was my first time."

"That explains why Tono wouldn't let go of your hand. That flirt."

"Oh, well, I'm grateful to him."

Kaoru took her bag and said, "Ah, let me do something you'll be grateful for. The only one who ever does stuff like this for you is Tono!"

"Nobody else does. Well, Hikaru does sometimes."

"Well, they can compete for your love and I'll be the witness when somebody gets hurt."

Haruhi giggled and continued to walk with Kaoru through the airport.

* * *

When they got outside, a limo appeared and they all got inside. Haruhi sat with Tamaki again. They drove to a huge, intimidating hotel. It was an old brick building, it looked old on the outside, but Haruhi knew it would be graceful inside. As they pulled up to the drop-off in front of the hotel, Tamaki opened the door for everyone. A butler came outside from the hotel and took all of their things and led them inside the French palace.

"Holy crap. I'll never find my room in here."

"Oh, it's ok," Tamaki began, "We're all in the same room, we each have separate beds, and the rooms are separated by curtains. We wouldn't want to lose our precious Haruhi now, would we?" He snickered.

She got into an elevator that took them to the top floor. The butler led them into a penthouse and closed the door after wishing them a good stay in Japanese.

It was a huge room with curtains, as Tamaki had said, to block out each room from the other. The room was separated in 7 sections, each with a bed, a dresser, and chair. There were two bathrooms they would share. Haruhi walked over to one of the dark red curtains and pulled it open softly. She laid her suit case on her bed and sat down on it, fatigued. She wasn't used to the time difference and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted into a peaceful sleep. She had a dream she had never expected to have before. A dream of Tamaki. She had probably brought it upon herself for continuously glancing at him throughout the day.

She dreamt she was alone with him in the penthouse. She was bringing cake for them to share, but Hani's cake senses must have been on alert because he came rushing into the penthouse randomly, and knocked Haruhi into Tamaki. Sending the cake flying into the air. Hani ran forward and captured it in his mouth happily. Haruhi had landed with her face on Tamaki's pants.

"Ah!!!!!" Haruhi screamed as she woke up from her bizarre dream.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?!?" Tamaki whined as he came running into her room.

"Haruhi?!?" Hikaru wailed, closely behind Tamaki.

"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare." She gasped.

"What was it about?" Hikaru inquired.

"Oh-uh-nothing…" Haruhi stuttered.

"Tell us, please!" Tamaki pleaded.

"No way! Get out of my room, please, I'm still tired." She said, wanting for them not to ask what her dream was about again. She would never bring it upon herself to tell Tamaki and Hikaru she had dreamt about her face in Tamaki's pants. Not that she intended it, for all dreams are random. Though, sometimes they can be what you desire!

"You've been sleeping half of the day. It's all ready noon. You went to sleep at about 6 yesterday evening." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, you can't possibly be tired. So what did you dream about?"

"I don't want to tell you or Tamaki-Senpai." She spat.

"Okay, okay." Hikaru said, disappointed.

"We're going out soon, Haruhi, so be sure to get dressed." Tamaki said with a devious smile. "You were totally dreaming about me and my luscious charm! I know you were! You don't have to hide it! You've fallen for me, ah, I can't blame you!"

"Just leave…" She said.

"Fine, fine! But we're going somewhere you will love, so dress nicely. Here, wear this." Tamaki tossed her black dress, with no straps, and it had to be at least one inch away from her under ware.

"No way! Pervert!"

"I'm joking!"

"Where are we even going?"

"The Eiffel Tower and a cute little _French_ commoners' market!"

"Why would I dress nice?"

"I meant dress cute! Wear a dress!"

"I think I can decide what I'll wear, Senpai."

"Alright, hurry, though."

Haruhi sighed and slipped on a pink dress with jeans underneath.

* * *

**Not much of a cliff hanger-ish thing, but there will be TamaHaru moments in the next chapter. This took me a week ;-;. The new Ouran was pretty cool. The next one will be really intriguing, I expect. Please R&R.**

**~Mhia.**


	2. Chapter 3 Well, technically 2

**I don't usually write fan fiction that takes place out of the host club. So, keep in mind I don't have much practice. Haruhi may be a bit OOC, well, it depends on how people think she reacts to hearing, "Fancy tuna" XDD. **

* * *

The host club was driven into Paris to go the Eiffel Tower, Tamaki's idea. Well, actually, everywhere that they went was Tamaki's idea. It was about 8pm when they arrived. They had gone to a French market so Tamaki could try to impress Haruhi by buying her more pointless objects. The same with Hikaru. Haruhi found herself walking next to Tamaki who was trying to take in everything at once. He was looking around frantically at all of the lights and attractions. He kept his eyes trained on a fountain in front of the tower. Hikaru and Kaoru went in one direction, Kyoya went in another, and Hani and Mori also left Haruhi alone with Tamaki. Haruhi knew she had no hope of finding her way around the huge city with many pedestrians walking around the tower. She stood behind Tamaki and waited for him to do something.

"Haruhi! Where did everyone else go?" Tamaki seemed to have been shaken back to reality out of his trance.

"They left in different directions. I have no idea where they are."

"Oh, well, let's go to that fountain! Come on!"

Tamaki grabbed her hand and pulled her over the luminescent water fountain. They sat down and were calmly sprayed with small drops of water. Tamaki was staring at Haruhi. They were so close they were touching. Haruhi found herself blushing as soon as he turned to her with a charming smile on his luscious face.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" He asked as he saw her turn away from him.

"Oh, nothing."

"Why did everyone leave us?"

"I'm not sure. Want to go and find them?"

"No. I like it here. They're the ones missing out! That sucks."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Yeaahh…" Tamaki was running out of things to say. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel…_

"Haruhi…" Tamaki put an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing, Senpai?" She asked, blushing.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Gomene!" He took his arm off of her and stood up. "We'd better go and find the others. Take my hand so you don't get lost."

"Ah—Okay…" She took his hand and he led her away from the fountain.

_Couldn't he tell by the tone of my voice I didn't mind…? Oh, whatever. _

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru came out of their hiding places behind the water fountain where Tamaki and Haruhi were previously sitting.

"They are such losers!" Kaoru screamed.

"Are they _blind?_" Hikaru shouted. "I don't want the boss to win this whole charade, but I love messing with his feelings."

"You've noticed Haruhi, eh?" Kaoru questioned Hikaru sympathetically.

"Yes… I hope she hasn't realized…" Hikaru started to walk away to find Tamaki and Haruhi.

* * *

"We'll never find them!" Tamaki wailed, "They're gone forever! I'm all alone!"

"I'm right here, Senpai…"

"Oh, Haruhi! You'll never leave me, right? Like the others did?" Tamaki hugged Haruhi and she stood there. She looked around hopelessly for the rest of the host club, and spotted Hikaru walking over to them. Haruhi pinched Tamaki, making him release her, and walked up to Hikaru.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked, looking back to see Tamaki in his corner of woe.

"Eh, Kaoru's coming," he pointed behind him where Kaoru was walking, "and I don't know where the others are. Oh! There's Kyoya."

Kyoya walked up to them, noticing Tamaki in his corner. Looking utterly depressed.

"Oh, Haruhi," Kyoya began, "you were the only one with the idiot. What caused him to go into depression?"

"Nothing. He was hugging me so I pinched him."

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you let him hug you?"

"I don't know. I guess I did until Hikaru came. I wanted to ask him where everyone else was."

"Well, go and give Tamaki a _biiig _hug so he won't stay there all night."

"No way! Why would I do that?"

"You're his cure. Now, if we want to find Hani and Mori-Senpai, we need Tamaki with us. He knows his way around here better than us."

"You. Suck. Kyoya. Senpai." She walked over to Tamaki, spun him around, and hugged him. He automatically, after she had released him, jumped up and ran over to Kyoya blushing. "He-he, look! She came running to me! She gave me a _biiig_ hug!" Tamaki squealed and ran around Kyoya and Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Can we go and find Hani and Mori-Senpai now?" Haruhi said walking back up to the others.

"Yes. I suppose we'll just have to walk around for a while. Let's try that cafe over there." Kyoya pointed to a small café named, 'Café De Cake'. (I hope two years of French class helped me make an appropriate name for a café ;-;).

"That's probably the most appropriate place to find Hani-Senpai," Haruhi began as they walked over to the café, "Mori-Senpai will be with him so our luck is good."

They walked in and saw many girls surrounding Hani, who was eating piles of cake, under calming lanterns. They made Haruhi slightly home sick.

The girls we're aw-ing at him eating, and saying stuff in French Haruhi couldn't understand.

Tamaki came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "They're saying he's adorable, they adore him. J'adore means I adore. In Japanese terms, they are French fan girls!"

Haruhi giggled and continued to watch the girls "aww" over Hani. They stood there for five minutes and finally, Kyoya told Hani it was time to go after Mori told him to stop eating. He waved the girls good bye and they left for the hotel room.

* * *

Haruhi was sitting in her part of the room while the others were in the main section of the room. She heard footsteps and turned to see Tamaki come in her room. He sat on the bed next to her, (It was about 10pm), and turned to her.

"They said there's going to be thunder and lightning. It's supposed to be really heavy. Possible flooding. Want me to sit with you when it starts?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Okay! It's not supposed to start for an hour… So, um, do you want to hang out with us in the main section? They have brought us food! I even ordered you fancy tuna that recently got shipped in from Japan! They knew that it was our spring break so they sent Japanese food to some hotels!"

"Did you just say…? _FANCY TUNA?"_ Haruhi beamed at Tamaki, jumping off of the bed.

"Yes, Haruhi. _FANCY TUNA."_ He jumped up with her, mocking her excitement over the food that was common for Tamaki.

Haruhi ran out of the room, and Tamaki giggled. He saw her eating all the fancy tuna she could see. And there were _piles_ of it.

"Hey now," Kaoru began, "we don't want you getting sick off of that fancy tuna!"

"I know. That's why I'm eating one piece at a time."

"Hey! Save me some fancy tuna!" Hikaru whined.

"But Haru-Chan wants the fancy tuna!" Hani wailed at Hikaru.

"I don't want _all_ of the fancy tuna. Everyone can have some. You could fill my bath tub with this much tuna."

"TU-NA! TU-NA!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered.

Tamaki randomly appeared behind them all, saying, "Ah! Our little family fighting over tuna! And then you all agreed! What good little kiddies!"

"We're not your kids." Haruhi sighed.

* * *

**Crash!**

"Ah!" Haruhi squealed.

"It's alright." Tamaki drew Haruhi into a tight, calming hug.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran into Haruhi's room screaming, "Haruhi! Oh—Boss. Well, we'll just leave you two…" They smirked and ran out of the room, drawing the curtains on the way out.

"Oh, forget about them, Haruhi." Tamaki said, kissing her forehead three times.

"Senpai…" She clutched Tamaki's hand and began to weep.

_Ugh! I hate being brontophobic! Sometimes it pays off because of all the nice things Tamaki and Hikaru do to help me through it. Well, it's usually Tamaki…_

Haruhi turned to Tamaki, gripping his shirt for balance.

"Do… do you ever get tired of doing this? Watching me fall asleep and squeal during a storm?"

"Ha-ha, well, not really. I don't like leaving you alone during a storm or I feel like a douche. This is why I sometimes randomly appear at your house during storms. I feel so bad leaving you alone amidst your fear." Tamaki gave Haruhi one of those sexy smiles, though, they were also reassuring.

"Uh—Thanks I guess then." Haruhi was lost for words. She leant up and kissed Tamaki on the cheek, before falling asleep in his arms.

_That was loud! That kiss was really loud! What if somebody heard it? Wait, what if somebody heard it… hehe…. _

Tamaki smiled and leaned back wards to fall asleep with Haruhi next to him. That morning would be a little bit awkward.

* * *

**Random end of chapter. Okay, so I have questions. Do you want any of the other hosts to be paired up with each other? If you do, tell me! I can do yaoi! Hehe. Well, there is only one girl. Unless you want a hostxOC. Then tell me! Please review, my lovelies. I will take all of your pairings to consideration. Also, do want the chapters to be longer? Shorter? The same? Anything you want in my story that I don't have?**

**~Mhia.**


	3. Yay for awkwardness

**Didn't have time to proof read. So sad, eh? **

* * *

"Kaoru… The house is on fire… Call Kyoya… Why do you think we'd call him? He's the… the… fire man…"

"What the hell, Hikaru?" Kaoru shot up from their bed, looking at his sleeping brother. He shook Hikaru until he woke up.

"Kaoru, what was that for?" He asked sitting up.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"I was? Sorry about that. WAIT!" Hikaru shouted, suddenly alarmed at a thought that had come to him.

"What?" Kaoru said, eyes wide at Hikaru's bolt of energy.

"Haruhi! Tamaki! Thunder storm! Flooding! Is it still raining? Where did Tono sleep last night?! Did he sleep with Haruhi? I'm going to kill him if he did!" Hikaru ran out of their bed into Haruhi's room to find her with her head on Tamaki's chest, clutching his shirt.

He ran over to Tamaki and lightly slapped him until he woke up.

"What the--? Hikaru? What was that fooo—Holy crap Haruhi! He looked down at the sleeping Haruhi and slid out from under her, blushing intensely.

Hikaru grabbed Tamaki by his shirt collar and dragged him into the main section of the penthouse.

"You pervert! You slept with Haruhi!"

"Did not! We weren't under the covers! I didn't mean to stay! She asked me something and then fell asleep!"

"What did she ask you?" Hikaru said, releasing his grip on Tamaki's shirt.

"Did I get bothered by staying up all night during thunder storms to make her feel safe…?"

"What did you say?!? Did she tell you to leave? Huh? Huh? TELL ME!"

Hikaru fell to the floor beside Tamaki and began to scream random things irrelevant to the conversation. Tamaki took his shoulders and whispered, "Shh! Have you forgotten? Kyoya and Hani are in hearing distance!"

"Crap! Oh no!" Hikaru was now whispering.

They stood up and Kaoru walked out of his and Hikaru's room dressed in a black shirt and tight black jeans. "Are you guys insane? Kyoya and Hani! Have you forgotten?"

"We know!" Tamaki whispered.

"Now what's going on here?" Kaoru asked.

"That idiot slept with Haruhi!" Hikaru interrupted.

"I didn't mean too! And, we did not sleep together! We weren't under the covers! We were simply napping next to each other!" Tamaki whispered.

Kaoru walked over to Tamaki and Hikaru. He sat down on an arm chair and sat formally. "Now," he began, "tell what you're talking about."

Tamaki was beginning to talk, and Hikaru was beginning to whisper louder over his voice, until Haruhi drowsily walked out of her room as if nothing happened the previous night. She would think Tamaki had left during the night, since she woke up in an empty bed.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru blushed. They whispered together, "She's even cute when she's sleepy and hasn't done her hair!"

"Konichiwa, Hikaru, Kaoru, Senpai." She walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whispered, "We have to be quiet!"

"Wh—Oh yeah…" She realized they were in the same room as the two grouchiest sleepers in the world.

"I'm going into the bathroom to get dressed." Tamaki said, standing up. He knew he couldn't stay in a room with Haruhi without blushing and having a love-struck related fit.

"Wait, Senpai." Haruhi lightly threw a pencil at him to get his attention, "Where are we going today?"

"Ow… No where! It's still heavily raining. We're going to explore the hotel, I suppose. We're going to go down stairs into the lobby for breakfast, so everyone get dressed!" Tamaki whispered.

"I'll go to the other bathroom." Haruhi said, standing up to go to her room to get clothing.

"How does she act so natural?" Kaoru whispered, "Does she have any idea about how she was sleeping?"

"Probably not…" Hikaru whispered, "But I'm going to the room to get dressed now."

Kaoru was left sitting in the main section of the penthouse. _Should I wake Mori up? He might be able to get Hani up… but how the hell will I get Kyoya up without causing deaths? Ugh._

* * *

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt that drooped over the top of her jeans. Tamaki walked out of the other bathroom, wearing black jeans and a red polo. Hikaru walked out of his and Kaoru's bedroom wearing exactly the same as Kaoru. Kaoru walked out of Kyoya's bedroom with his eyes as wide as the moon. Everyone turned to him.

"Kaoru! What happened?" Hikaru ran over to Kaoru, shaking him.

"Kyoya happened…"

A flash of lightning lit up the silhouette of Kyoya by his curtain; Haruhi squealed and jumped behind Tamaki, which made him blush.

"Kaoru, what have you done!?" Hikaru shouted.

"You know," Kyoya began, "you don't have to act as if I'm a monster. Just because lightning decides to make a dramatic twist on my awakening doesn't mean I'm going to kill anyone."

"Thank goodness…" Kaoru gasped, (I don't say god because I'm atheist and feel awkward.)

Haruhi stepped out from behind Tamaki, who was still blushing, and sat on the couch in relief. "I though we were all going to die…" she said as she sat down.

"Kyoya," Hikaru began, "since you scared all of us to death, you have to wake up Hani-Senpai."

"Fine." Kyoya walked into Hani's room, and five seconds later Hani came running out from behind the curtain.

"Where is it? Where's the cake?" He screamed. Mori followed him out soon after, but he was walking. (They have separate beds, but they're in the same room. It's the biggest.)

"How did I know this is how he would wake up Hani-Senpai…?" Haruhi sighed.

* * *

The host club walked out from their room and into the elevator. It was still raining outside heavily. They walked into a huge, exquisite dining room filled with people. Some of which were Japanese, mainly French and English, though.

"Haru-Chan! Look!" Hani screamed as he looked at all of the food, examining the tables for cake. He spotted his target with glowing eyes, "There's cake over there!"

Hani ran off in the direction of the cake, while Haruhi and everyone else sat at a long table by a window.

"Soo…" Kaoru said to break the silence.

"Well," Kyoya began, "I'm not going to sit here starving myself to death." He stood up walked over to the food.

"Good idea!" Hikaru and Kaoru chanted together, standing up.

"I'm with them." Haruhi said blatantly, standing up as well.

"I'm with Haruhi." Tamaki stood up and followed her.

"I'm alone." Mori said, sitting in his chair. He watched Hani carefully to make sure he didn't get too much cake.

* * *

The hosts soon were leaving the room they ate breakfast in back un to their room. It was quite dark outside, for it being only ten in the morning. Once they got to the door and Tamaki opened it, he thre a fist into the air and declared, "I have an idea!"

Haruhi looked at him. "Does involve letting us inside?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Let's go inside before you share your wonderful idea."

"Good idea!" Tamaki allowed everyone inside, closing the door and locking it when they were all inside.

"So," Kaoru began, "What's your idea?" Hikaru finished.

"I was reading my commoner's book, and there's this game they play called, 'Hide and Seek'! I want to play it! And I call hiding with Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed, "Fine. But you better not talk while we're playing."

"Excuse me," Kyoya interrupted, "but I don't even know what the point of this game is. Please, enlighten me."

"Okay!" Tamaki cheered, excited to share his knowledge of the commoner world, "So, somebody is it, which would be you," Kyoya sighed, "and we hide around the penthouse with the lights off until you find us!"

"Yes, sounds um… lovely." Kyoya stated. "I'll count now. Turn off the lights and do whatever you do."

Tamaki ran over to the light switched and flipped it to, 'OFF', and then ran with Haruhi behind him. They ran into the closet in Hani and Mori's room.

Tamaki and Haruhi were squished next to each other. So squished that they could feel each other's breath on the other.

"Senpai," Haruhi whispered, "I'm so glad you gave us all gum after breakfast."

Tamaki giggled and Haruhi put a finger to his lip. "Shh! Kyoya's going to find us!"

"Sorry." He said as Haruhi removed her finger from his lip.

After about two minutes of silence, the rain's forces grew stronger, causing sleet to also attack the roof of the hotel. A fork of lightning struck merely a mile away from the hotel, which, of course, causes Haruhi to shriek in terror and grip Tamaki's shirt.

He put an arm around her back, moving her between his legs for comfort.

She whispered to Tamaki, "You never warned me France had so many thunder storms."

"I never knew there were too many, truthfully In the time I had lived here, only about twenty occurred."

The sound of thunder made Haruhi jump, causing her to dive onto Tamaki, bowling him over.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered.

Tamaki put a hand on the back of her head, "It's okay."

Haruhi started to get up, but more thunder sounded and, once more, she dove further onto Tamaki. But she felt something on her mouth this time. Tamaki's lips. They stayed in that position, looking into each other's wide eyes.

"Found you!" Kyoya said as he opened the door. "Holy crap. Correction. Found you, _kissing_."

Haruhi got off of Tamaki, both blushing. She stood up and said to Kyoya, "It's not what it looks like! The thunder scared me and—"

"And you used Tamaki's lips to heal yourself. Ah, I see." He joked.

"No!" She continued, "The thunder scared me and I may of flew into him, bowling him over. It was an accident I swear!"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say. I have found the others. They're in the main section. We had a feeling Tamaki would have you in the closet with him."

Tamaki stood up and pointed a finger in Kyoya's face, "Hey! As Haruhi said, it's not what it looks like!"

"Well, okay, I'll believe you. Though, I won't believe you when I catch you kissing again."

"What are you talking abou--?" Tamaki and Haruhi said at the same time, not getting to finish as Kyoya left the room, drawing the curtains on his way out.

Tamaki and Haruhi stood there in silence.

"Well," Tamaki began, "I think maybe we should… go back out to the others now…"

"Uh, yes."

* * *

**Yo, homies. That was awkward. Not my saying, 'Yo homies', but my chapter. THAT, was awkward. Well, if I never update again, it's because I fell off of Crab Tree Falls. Damn, if I die I won't be able to read the next Ouran… I stay away from the danger zones. **

**~Mhia.**


	4. Long Lost Love?

_Oh crap, oh crap, how will I ever face Tamaki-Senpai again?_

Haruhi flopped down, face first, onto her bed. She and Tamaki had just accidentally kissed, and once she had walked back into the main section of the penthouse, everyone was staring at them. Today we learn something: Kyoya has a big mouth.

_I could have pulled away immediately! He could have too! But we didn't…we didn't! Why? My lips…his lips… they were sealed! I couldn't stop myself! I shouldn't be over reacting about this. But at the same time, I should! Let's think of all the positive things about this: I am strangely in love with him, which is still a bit weird, I think I may have enjoyed it, I may want to do that again, that's all I can think of. Now the negative things: Kyoya saw and didn't know it was an accident, he told everyone, I brought the incident upon myself, we were on the floor so it looked twice as wrong, and I ENJOYED IT! There's more negative than positive! Maybe if I sleep this over…_

Haruhi's eyes began to close as the storm outside began to seize. It was around 4 when Haruhi woke up. She didn't hear any noise in the main section of the penthouse. She felt curious to why there was no sound, and walked drowsily into the living room. She looked around, only to find Tamaki sleeping on the couch. One leg was dangling off of the side, whilst the other was arched. Everyone else was gone, leaving the two confused teenagers to sleep in peace. Haruhi felt like she should wake him up, but her senses finally took over her brain. If she woke him up, everything would be awkward. There would be many awkward silences, and many retarded babies. (There's a joke that says for every awkward silence, a retarded baby is born.)

Haruhi paced the room, wondering what to do.

_I can't just sit in the living room whilst he's sleeping. It would look as if I'd been watching him. I can't leave the hotel, I'll get lost. I can't call anyone because our phones don't work. I know! I'll call the hotel services and have them bring a Japanese movie to watch. _

Haruhi walked to the coffee table in front of Tamaki and picked up the hotel guide which contained movies to order in any language. She walked away from him and turned to look outside the window across from the sleeping Tamaki.

_Hmm… Oh! They have 'Spirited Away' here. Since that's the only movie I can recognize I'll order it in Japanese with French subtitles. That way, I might be able to learn a little bit of the French language. I suppose I'll have to sit on the floor instead of a chair. If I sat in a chair it would seem as if I'm staring at Senpai from the corner of my eye._

Haruhi walked over to the cordless phone on the same coffee table and dialed the number of the hotel lobby. They answered and she ordered the movie using a French dictionary. She put a pillow in front of the TV, and once the services arrived, she put the movie on to watch.

As the movie started, she never realized it was on full volume, so as the introduction came on, her ears were blasted with a screeching sound.

"Crap!" she whispered as she turned down the movie. She turned around to make sure Tamaki wasn't awake. As she turned, he began to shift and mumble in his sleep.

"Oh, Haruhi…"

Haruhi sweat dropped as he continued his mumbling.

"Your lips…taste like…fancy tuna…"

Haruhi couldn't help but have a giggle fit (I like that word…), at Tamaki's sleep talking. She turned back to the movie as he began to settle down.

About 45 minutes into the movie, Haruhi was getting more and more nervous.

_Where is everyone? What if he wakes up? Maybe they left a note? I'll check._

Haruhi walked into Tamaki's room, which smelt of his cologne, which smelt good, and looked around. She saw a piece of paper on top of his dresser and walked over to it. She picked it up and read what it said,

_Tama-Chan! It's Hani! We went out to explore the great wilderness of France! _

_Tamaki, it's Kyoya. What Hani meant to say was, is that we were dragged into the town by him. Hani wanted cake, so he forced us out. You and Haruhi were sleeping, so we left you. _

_Bye. PS: Try not to make a mess of the beds._

Haruhi was about to rip up the note from anger, but there was something else at the bottom.

_PPS: Oh, and if Haruhi's reading this, I was joking._

Haruhi still ripped up the note and threw it into the trash. Though, she was not angry. She walked back into the main section and saw Tamaki begin to awaken.

_Crap! I'll just sit down and watch the movie. Maybe he's as nervous as me and will pretend he's sleeping._

Haruhi heard shuffling behind her and then footsteps. Tamaki had gotten up to look for the others. He searched every room and then walked back out into the main section.

_Where did they all go? I guess I'll ask Haruhi. WAIT! I remember now! Haruhi and I kissed; I was over excited and nervous, so I went to sleep! Is she mad? I guess I'll see if she knows where the others are…_

Tamaki walked behind Haruhi, who was watching a movie. _Oh! Spirited Away! One of my favorites! Maybe I should sit back down on the couch and watch… NO! I can't procrastinate talking to her! I've got to do this!_

"Eh—Haruhi?"

"Ah! Senpai! Um, er, hi! Yes, um, I swear I didn't ask to be left alone!" She bolted up and faced him, a dark pink blush walked its way across her cheeks.

Tamaki laughed, "Ha-ha. What are you talking about?" For once, it was Tamaki who sweat dropped and un-easily scratched the back of his head.

"Oh—Um… nothing. What was it you wanted?" Haruhi looked down to the ground, embarrassed at her strange display of behavior.

"I was just wondering where everyone else went." Tamaki looked at Haruhi, who he realized was blushing, and he too, began to blush.

"They went looking for cake…"

Ah, another retarded baby is born!

Tamaki looked around as if he were searching for something to break the awkward silence. He looked at the movie playing and it suddenly hit him.

"Are you bored with this movie? Would you mind if I put on my favorite French romance movie? Japanese subtitles?"

Haruhi walked over to the TV and took out the Spirited Away disc. She put it back in its case and said, "Sure."

"Great! I'll order it to the penthouse."

As Tamaki was ordering, Haruhi began to fret at the current situation.

_Oh crap. I'm alone, with Tamaki, who I accidentally kissed, watching a romantic movie. Where is everyone else? How much cake are they eating?_

* * *

"This cake is awesome!" Hani chanted as he forked another pile of cake into his mouth.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

Kyoya peered out the window of the bakery. _I wonder if they've taken the hint… We purposely left them alone. We should stay out for at least another 2 hours. They should cherish this time we gave. Especially for all the hard work of making Hikaru leave without drugging Tamaki first so he wouldn't wake up until we got back. _

* * *

Tamaki sat on the couch and welcomed Haruhi to sit with him. She sat next to him, except she was squishing herself to the other side of the couch.

Tamaki extended his hand until it touched her knee, which made her jump and blush insanely.

"Eh, Haruhi? What's wrong?" He asked, titling his head, hoping to get her in a trance with his eyes. He failed. She looked away.

"Nothing…"

Tamaki moved closer to her.

"Nothing? Really, Haruhi? You've _got _to be joking."

Haruhi turned to him, still blushing.

"Let me ask you something serious."

"Yes? What is it, Haruhi?"

"What did you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we kissed. Did you feel anything?"

"Your lips against mine?"

Haruhi sweat dropped.

"I'm joking, you know." Tamaki looked Haruhi in the eyes and winked. "You take stuff a little too seriously." He joked.

"You mean the kissing thing?"

"Well, no, because I took it seriously and couldn't stop thinking about It afterwards. I mean other things. Like when people are joking around."

"Oh, I know." She joked.

Tamaki suddenly thought of something. A game.

"Hey, Haruhi, wanna play a game?"

Haruhi looked at him with a puzzled face. "Are you Jigsaw or something?"

"I hope not… Anyways, we have to mimic all the scenes on the movie."

"Uh—Sure."

They mimicked random scenes of playful punching, laughing, and idiotic things. Finally, the scene Tamaki was looking forward to, came on. The main character leaned over and kissed the girl next to him. After the first kiss, they began to make out.

Haruhi gulped. She needed time to think about it, and she knew her time was limited. Her body had taken over her brains, and soon enough, she found herself wrapping her arms around Tamaki's neck in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Hikaru bolted up from his seat in the bakery, "My Haruhi senses are tingling!"

Kaoru looked to his brother and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Haruhi is making out with somebody! I can feel it! I'm heating up! We have to go, _now._" Hikaru stood up and took Kaoru and Kyoya's hands. Hani and Mori stood up and followed them back to the hotel room.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi broke away for air.

Tamaki gasped, "I think I was supposed to be the one who makes the first move." He smiled at Haruhi, who was gasping for air.

"Yeah, well, don't blame me, blame my body. It took over my brain." She smiled back at him.

"Well, I think we should correct that." Tamaki slid his arms around Haruhi's waist and started kissing her. They continued to make out, Haruhi's hands flowing through Tamaki's hair. Haruhi pinned Tamaki down and continued to make out with him. They were enjoying themselves thoroughly until Haruhi heard the door blast open.

She turned around to see everyone in the host club standing in the door way, astonished at what they were seeing.

"Ah," Kyoya began, "so Hikaru's Haruhi senses were correct."

Haruhi jumped off of Tamaki and stood up. Tamaki was gasping for air on the couch. As soon as Haruhi stood up, she fell back down onto the couch, out of breath.

Before anyone could get killed, a maid, about Haruhi's age walked in the room to collect the movies. She was Japanese, Haruhi could tell, probably half Japanese.

"Konichiwa, and sorry for interrupting!"

Hikaru turned to her, "It's perfectly fine! I'm actually glad you came!"

The maid looked confused. Why would he be glad?

"Should I leave you all?" She asked, staring at Hikaru. She obviously found him alluring.

Hikaru was the first to speak, interrupting Kyoya's "Yes, thank you!".

"No, no! You must stay!"

"Why?" She asked, once again confused.

"Hmm… Because I am your long lost love!"

"What?" If she tilted her head any farther it would rip off.

"Well, you see, that girl over there," He pointed to Haruhi, "is making out with him." He pointed to Tamaki. "Now I can't play in our little game of love. So you, uh, what's your name?"

"Yuuki."

"Yes, Yuuki, lovely name by the way, you are my new love."

"I'm still confused."

Hikaru sweat dropped. "Never mind, you can leave now."

The maid gladly left, her face still in puzzlement.

"Well," Hikaru began, "it doesn't look like Kaoru and I have to be the ones to share a bed anymore! Tamaki and Haruhi can. I call Tono's room."

Haruhi normally would have slapped Hikaru, but she figured he had a reason to act the way he did, and she also felt a little bad for him. She certainly wasn't looking too forward to sleeping with her Senpai and wanted to object to Hikaru's bed changing, but she knew once he made the decision he would not change it.

* * *

**End of chapter. You know you want to review. I know you want to review. Everyone knows you do. And if you do, I will love you and your amazingness forever and ever. **

**~Mhia.**


	5. Woohoo

Haruhi looked at the boy lying on the floor, and her gaze softened on him.

"Sorry for making you sleep on the floor…"

Tamaki turned to Haruhi, looking up at her with forgiving eyes.

"It's alright. I know it must be awkward that we just made out and Hikaru saw. And the fact that we just made out is also awkward. He kind of harassed that maid."

"You know," Haruhi began, "if we're not going to sleep and we're talking, you could sit up here. I mean, you're on an uncomfortable rug and pillows, so if you're not sleeping…"

"Ah! Okay!" Tamaki awkwardly stood up from his make shift bed on the floor, and sat next to Haruhi, who was under the covers. Tamaki lay down on top of the covers, next to Haruhi. The only parts of Haruhi's face that were visible were her hair, and her eyes.

"God damn it!" Tamaki squealed, "You're so cute!" 

Haruhi popped her head out from under the blankets so her whole face was visible. Tamaki leaned down to kiss her, but Kyoya stepped in to an awkward sight. Tamaki's lips were puckered and so were Haruhi's, and as Kyoya walked in, they looked in his general direction as if they were both puckering for him.

"Okay then…" Kyoya said. "I don't want to kiss either of you, but I need to tell you something."

Tamaki and Haruhi ceased their surprise pucker, and glared at Kyoya.

"Anyway, I wanted to remind you we only have 2 more days in France, so if there was anything particular you want to do, then mention it to me."

Tamaki turned to Haruhi and asked, "Where would you like to go? You know, we can go to another country for a day. We're not that far from England. We can take the train!"

"Oh, alright, how about Cambridge?" (Cambridge is so awesome. The architecture is kick-ass.)

Kyoya seemed to be enlightened by Haruhi's idea. "Good idea. I've always been interested in English colleges. They seem to be very high-class. We'll be going tomorrow then. I'm not one to wake up early, but your little idea spiked some interest within me. We should be leaving by 9 or 10," Kyoya said and walked out of the room.

Tamaki liked the idea of Haruhi wanting to go to Cambridge, but he was not sure why she wanted to go there in the first place.

"Cambridge?" Tamaki questioned Haruhi, turning to her once more.

"Sounded pretty interesting when I read about English culture."

Tamaki laughed a bit, surprised at Haruhi's answer. "Why were you reading about English culture?"

"I don't know."

Tamaki and Haruhi sat in silence for about five minutes, both thinking about the other without realizing it.

Haruhi's eyes began to droop, along with Tamaki's. Tamaki figured he'd go back onto his make shift floor bed.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi and said, "Goodnight! I think I will go to sleep now!" Without intending it, Tamaki leaned down and kissed Haruhi. Haruhi wasn't in control of her body, and found herself kissing him back, putting a hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss.

They broke away from each other.

Haruhi was surprised at her actions, "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"No, no, it's okay. I mean, we already made out, what harm could that do?" Tamaki said as he began to get off the bed to lie on the floor, only to be stopped by a pull on his wrist.

Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's wrist. She could not allow him to sleep on the uncomfortable floor; her guilt had risen after kissing him again.

"Yes?" Tamaki smiled.

"N-Nothing…" Haruhi released her grip and allowed Tamaki to settle down on the floor.

* * *

Haruhi was tossing and turning and her bed, not able to get to sleep. Her mind could not rid itself of thoughts of Tamaki.

_Gah! I can't let him sleep down there! Its been an hour already! _

"Tamaki?" She whispered.

"Haruhi…"

"Tamaki!" She whispered louder.

"Huh? Yes?"

Haruhi sighed. "Just come up here…"

Tamaki's eyes sparkled through the darkness of the night and he happily jumped onto Haruhi's bed. He stayed on top of the covers, whilst Haruhi was under them.

Tamaki wiggled and quietly squealed from excitement.

"Can you be quiet?" Haruhi asked, "It's, like, 1am and we have to get up in 5 hours."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi, and she blushed. Her mind was spinning, she was so tired yet a little bit excited at Tamaki's display of affection. She drifted into a deep sleep with Tamaki's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

"Get up!"

Tamaki felt himself being shaken awake by somebody next to him. He turned to see Haruhi shaking him angrily, not even realizing he was awake.

"I'm awake!" Tamaki squealed.

"'About time." Haruhi sighed as she got out from her bed.

Tamaki stood up to check the time on a clock. He walked over to Haruhi's dresser where a clock was resting.

"Oh come on! It's 5am!" Tamaki whined as he sunk to the floor.

"Kyoya-Senpai will get angry if we're not up any sooner. The drive to the tunnel, as I've read, is about 2 hours from here. I'm going to the bathroom now…" Haruhi got clothing from her dresser and left Tamaki to himself.

She was bombarded by Hikaru and Kaoru who picked her up and laid her on a couch. She angrily protested by shaking her legs at the surprise attack.

"What the hell!?" Haruhi complained as she sunk into the black, leather couch.

"We are so lonely without our toy!" Kaoru whined.

"Yeah! You spend all your time with Tono!" Hikaru finished.

"Okay, you could have asked to hang out or something. And anyway, I only haven't talked to you because of Hikaru's weird behavior."

"You can't blame me!" Hikaru wailed, crossing his arms.

"I know, but still. I will talk to you both more, but I really need to get dressed before Kyoya-Senpai wakes up and starts forcing us to get ready."

"It's usually us forcing him." Kaoru said.

"I know, right?" Hikaru agreed.

Haruhi stood up and walked into the bathroom. She quickly put on a random fitted white shirt and jeans and left the bathroom for another person to use. Tamaki entered after her, to fix his messed up hair, only to make Haruhi drool at what he was wearing.

He was wearing a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way, and tight black jeans.

Tamaki walked past Haruhi, smiling at his victory of capturing her attention. Tamaki stopped walking and turned around to look at Haruhi.

"I am quite astounding in looks, aren't I?" Tamaki gloated.

Haruhi sighed, attempting to snap out of her trance, and walked away from Tamaki. Haruhi walked over to one of the couches and sat down in relief. Haruhi sat on the couch, watching some random French shows until Kyoya finally decided to get up. Kyoya's hair was messed up, and he had a devilish look on his tired face.

Haruhi sat up a bit, looking at the strange sight.

"Umm, Kyoya-Senpai?"

Kyoya looked at Haruhi with a strange, deadly glance. Haruhi jumped off of the couch and ran into her (and Tamaki's, she reminded herself), room. She walked in on Tamaki talking to Hikaru. Haruhi began to slowly back out of the room, until Tamaki said something.

"Haruhi! Where are you going? What has happened?" Tamaki must have seen the impression Kyoya's terrible mood left on Haruhi's startled face.

"Umm, nowhere, nothing. It's just that Kyoya-Senpai woke up and scared me," Haruhi said.

A little smile made its way onto Tamaki's face; also some sympathy glittering in his eyes, for he, along with the other hosts, knew that Kyoya waking up is no fun and games.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, and to Hikaru, and back to Tamaki.

Haruhi was scared having those two in the same room. She didn't want Hikaru to kill Tamaki out of enragement.

Haruhi stepped forward and examined Tamaki. She turned his arms over, slapped his head a bit, opened up his shirt (Getting hot in here), and saw there was no harm done. _Maybe Hikaru didn't physically hurt Tamaki; maybe he hurt him mentally. Though, that wouldn't have been too hard._ Haruhi thought.

Hikaru caught on to what Haruhi was doing and said, "You know," he began, "I'm not going to kill Tono. I'm not a selfish immature brat, Haruhi. As long as you'll still be Kaoru and my self's precious toy, I don't care what goes on!"

Haruhi could tell Hikaru was lying, but only a bit. He was not trying to be angry at Haruhi or Tamaki. She knew he knew he lost, and she knows he knows that he doesn't mind that much. He must have seen it coming. Haruhi walked out of the room just as Hani walked slowly out of he and Mori's room. Hani, usually, would be very pissy. But this morning he seemed to be normal.

"Hi, Hani-Senpai," Haruhi greeted him.

"Hi, Haru-Chan!" Hani commented just as Mori came out of the room looking extremely awake as if he had just drunk an energy drink.

Haruhi walked up to Mori, whose eyes were incredibly wide.

"Mori-Senpai?" She said, confused at why he looked so…so…hyper.

Mori put his arms on Haruhi's shoulders, which made her jump slightly. Mori looked Haruhi in the eyes, and said, "**He kept me up all night. He gave me an energy drink so I wouldn't sleep. It was great. I just sat on my bed and did nothing. I stared into space. I was flying through space." **(That was really OOC XD)

Haruhi slowly backed away. Haruhi is doing a lot of backing up slowly lately.

Haruhi was caused to jump once more by Kyoya telling her it's time to go, telling her to take anything necessary before he walks out of the door alone.

* * *

Haruhi and the hosts arrived at Cambridge after taking a handful of buses and trains. Haruhi was amazed at the architecture of the beautiful college campus that was out stretched beyond her. Everyone in the host club walked in no general direction what so ever, looking at the many shops presented in front of them. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru went into a joke shop and decided to spray Tamaki and Kyoya with a disgusting scent contained in a small, red can. Tamaki ran to the nearest shop, Kyoya walking with anger in his eyes close behind him, and bought a random outfit. The only things available that were appealing to Tamaki were a sweater vest and black baggy pants. Kyoya just bought a jacket to cover up the smell from reaching his nose. 

After walking for at least an hour, Tamaki and Haruhi walked away from the others. Tamaki led Haruhi onto a bridge hovering over a small river that had boat tours. Haruhi had both of her hands gripping onto the concrete top of the bridge. Tamaki put one of his strong hands over Haruhi's, as if to catch her if she fell. Haruhi found this a bit cheesy, since there was no way she could fall unless she was to be pushed off by somebody. She did not restrain, though.

"Cambridge is pretty cool, eh, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, turning to Haruhi with a half grin.

"Yes, it is." Haruhi turned to Tamaki, a small smile making its way across her face.

Tamaki leaned forward, his violet eyes closing as Haruhi moved closer to kiss him. Just as they were about to kiss, Haruhi jumped backwards.

Tamaki looked startled. "What's wrong?" He asked, surprised at Haruhi's reaction.

"You smell terrible," Haruhi giggled, stepping back towards Tamaki.

"But in love, in a relationship, you should not care if your partner has been sprayed with a terrible scent that lingers for miles!" Tamaki retorted friendly.

"I know," Haruhi said, smiling. She quickly kissed Tamaki, leaving him with a blush. Haruhi backed p a few steps, coughing from the terrible scent.

"I'm sure they have a place to buy cologne here," Haruhi commented as she took Tamaki's hand, leading him towards a Chanel store. She walked inside and found a random perfume tester, spraying it all over Tamaki, who scrunched his nose at the smell.

As they left, Tamaki complained, "That smells worse than the stuff Hikaru and Kaoru sprayed me with."

"Not to me, and probably not to everyone else who almost died as you walked past them," Haruhi replied.

"They probably died because I am so utterly handsome," Tamaki boasted, his eyes glittering in flamboyancy.

Haruhi sighed and walked around until they found the other host club members getting ready to leave.

* * *

Haruhi sighed in relief as she fell onto her bed in the hotel room. Haruhi heard Tamaki come inside and sat up.

Tamaki was gasping, "If I knew there would be so much walking, I would have rejected your idea," Tamaki gasped.

"I…would have… too…" Haruhi gasped in return.

Tamaki was too lazy to change, and his pants weren't un comfortable so he laid on he and Haruhi's bed in his clothing. Haruhi didn't mind since he had taken a shower after they had returned.

Haruhi was also feeling too lazy to change, so she just slid into the bed and sighed.

"You know," she began, "you don't have to stay on top of the covers. I know it gets too cold for you. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw you shivering."

"I was begging for you to say that," Tamaki said as he slid under the covers and fell asleep, gripping Haruhi in an embrace that made her feel safe.

_Tomorrow we leave, _she thought; _will everything be the same between Tamaki and I?_

* * *

I updated late :D I am kind tired… I wanna watch TV. Hunger Games is an awesome book. Time to read LOTR or a random Harry Potter book again. Any recommendations for a book to read? Eh? Any genre, any length. I just need to be reading a book at all times.

~Mhia.


	6. Home yay

"Haruhi… Haruhi… Haruhi? HARUHI? HARUHI?!?!?!?!?"

Haruhi turned over in her bed to look at whoever was screaming her name, disturbing her last night in an incredibly comfortable bed. It was Tamaki…

"Tamaki," Haruhi began in a controlled voice, "I am not dead, and why are you waking me up? What's the time…?" Haruhi groped for a clock and found the cordless one that sat on the dresser by the bed she and Tamaki slept on. She faced the clock towards her so she could see the time. Surprisingly, it was not very early. It was 9:30 in the morning. Haruhi turned back to Tamaki.

"So, why did you wake me up?" she said.

"Because we have to go to the airport soon and nobody else is awake," Tamaki said, smiling.

Haruhi sighed and melted under the covers again, trying to regain her wonderful dream. The dream was herself, her mother, her father, and Tamaki sitting together under a kotatsu. Haruhi was enjoying her dream, and this attempt at trying to regain its entertainment was once again disturbed by Tamaki.

Tamaki poked Haruhi three times and she did nothing. So, Tamaki walked around to the opposite side of the bed, where Haruhi was facing, to check if she was sleeping or not. As he rounded the bed and Haruhi's face came into view, he saw her shut her eye lids tight. Tamaki knew that the one way to get Haruhi up, or if not get her up, to bring him entertainment, was to be romantic. Tamaki climbed into the bed and faced Haruhi.

Tamaki pulled Haruhi towards him and put his forehead to hers. He drew Haruhi into an embrace and Haruhi wiggled a bit to get comfortable. If Tamaki was going to do this, she would at least not be in an uncomfortable position for him to do so.

"Haruhi, you're boring," Tamaki whispered.

"That's because I just woke up," Haruhi whispered back, closing her eyes.

Tamaki felt Haruhi's alluring breath hit his face. It warmed him. Tamaki had expected bad smelling breath, but her breath smelt of gum or mint.

Tamaki surprised Haruhi with a long, romantic kiss. Haruhi quietly gasped through her nose at this unexpected display of affection. She kissed Tamaki back after getting over a little shock. As they continued making out under the covers, Haruhi heard somebody draw back their curtains and step into the room. Haruhi popped her head out from under the covers, making Tamaki frown, and looked to see who was there. It was Mori.

Haruhi fully slid out from the blanket, unveiling Tamaki as well, and turned to Mori.

"Yeah, Mori-Senpai?" She asked.

"Kyoya wants us to leave soon, he said to get ready to leave," Mori explained, leaving the room as he did so.

"Alright then…" Haruhi said sadly. She was enjoying her time in France while it lasted. Some parts of the trip were…unique. A better word would be strange or awkward. Haruhi jumped out of the bed, leaving Tamaki curled up to preserve warmth. She walked into the bathroom and put on a jacket and a skirt with jeans underneath. (AN: You know, that one outfit from chapter 73, some page in the twenties.)

As Haruhi exited, Tamaki entered the bathroom. Time for another outfit to make Haruhi drool.

**---***--**---****

Everyone got on the plane and sat down in their first class seats. Haruhi continued to feel guilty about this, since Tamaki's family was helping pay for the flight and where she sat. After some hours of sitting and watching movies, they landed and got into a limo to drive to their houses. Haruhi was first to be dropped off, but after knocking on the door for 5 minutes, she learnt that her dad was not home.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called from the limo. "You can just stay at my house until he comes home!"

"Eh—alright," Haruhi answered.

* * *

On the way back to the Suoh residence, after everyone else had been dropped off, Haruhi decided to ask Tamaki a question.

"I know that whilst we were in France things happened between us we had never have pondered upon," Haruhi began, "Is this going to be the same since we're back in Japan? Or are we going to forget about what happened."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "I would never want anything to go back to normal. You know, the way it is was before we went to France. I lik—Love you and wouldn't want to _just_ be friends. Would you?" Tamaki asked, tears coming to his eyes in worry of Haruhi not wanting to be a couple.

Haruhi giggled at Tamaki's worry for her rejection. "I don't want to go back to normal, I thought that you might have wanted to, which is why I asked."

"Kyah! I am so happy!" Tamaki drew Haruhi into a tight hug that almost killed her.

"Ack! Can you release me, now?" Haruhi stated.

Tamaki let go of Haruhi and kissed her forehead, instead of almost killing her in a hug. They drove up to the gate of Tamaki's mansion, and it opened almost reluctantly at the sight of the black limo. The limo driver opened the door for Tamaki and Haruhi to get out. Haruhi got out first, followed by Tamaki. The limo driver took their small suitcases into the mansion and placed them inside a door. Haruhi was about to grab her suitcase, but a butler came and took both suitcases before her. The butler walked up the stairs and Tamaki and Haruhi followed. Haruhi was surprised this butler knew his way around the huge mansion so well.

"Here, Haruhi," Tamaki said after the butler left the suitcases outside of two separate doors, "you get the guest room! Well, one of them," he boasted.

"Thank you, Senpai," Haruhi said, walking over to yet another comfortable bed.

Tamaki didn't want to leave Haruhi in the room alone, so he sat on the bed while she called her dad.

"Hello, dad? I am back from Fra—"Tamaki realized that Haruhi was cut off by her father screaming in the phone. He heard words like, "Sex! Dead? Hickeys?"

Haruhi closed her phone after getting a word in the phone about how she was at Tamaki's. Well, there was more screaming following the fact she was staying at Tamaki's, but eventually the screaming died down and Tamaki heard Ranka say his throat hurts.

"Well, that was interesting," Haruhi said after putting her phone down on the bed.

"Your dad seems to love you a lot," Tamaki said, smiling at Haruhi.

"Of course he does. He just knows how I took it when mom died," Haruhi replied in a matter-of-fact manor. Haruhi saw Tamaki's gaze soften towards her.

"I guess I kind of know how you feel," Tamaki said, scooting closer to Haruhi, "I mean, sure, my mother hasn't passed away, but I never get to see her."

Tamaki saw Haruhi tear up.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tamaki apologized, pulling Haruhi into a soft hug. Tamaki whispered to Haruhi, "I always think of how I know I'll never forget my mother, but I always live for the moment. I know I won't see her, but knowing you has definitely made a big impact on how I used to be. I used to constantly think of my mother, but I know I should focus on what's important in my life that's right in front of me."

Haruhi gripped Tamaki's shirt to gesture that she understands, and was not offended at all by his other statement. "I guess I think of my mother," she whispered, "but you and the others have helped me through the passing much easier than I previously had."

Tamaki kissed Haruhi's forehead and Haruhi pulled slowly away from the embrace Tamaki had her in.

"Hey, Haruhi," Tamaki said, an idea coming into his head, "do you want to see some pictures of my family when we lived in France?"

"Does that mean embarrassing pictures of yourself and the chairman?" Haruhi questioned with a smirk.

"Yes," Tamaki smiled to Haruhi before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

"You really do look like your mother," Haruhi commented as Tamaki flipped through random albums in a library downstairs.

"I know I've only seen a picture of your mother once," Tamaki began, "but she looked like you in the picture."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Haruhi said.

"So do I. But not about your mother, about my mother," Tamaki chuckled.

"I think you get your charm from the chairman, judging on what he did at the Ouran fair and when you were sick (AN: Chapter 40)," Haruhi stated.

Tamaki chuckled again, kissing Haruhi's cheek, making her blush. They continued to look through albums, Haruhi laughing at embarrassing pictures of Tamaki.

"Hey!" Tamaki playfully exclaimed. "If we ever look through your albums, I'm going to laugh at you!"

Haruhi giggled and kissed Tamaki on the lips. "Baka," she said.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi walked up the stairs to go to their rooms. Tamaki decided to sit with Haruhi in her room for a while and talk, since there was no school for another week and a half. They sat on Haruhi's temporary bed and brought up idle conversation. Haruhi eventually fell asleep, her head on Tamaki's lap. Tamaki slid Haruhi off of his lap and drew a blanket over her. Tamaki kissed her on the cheek before leaving for his own room. He shut off the lights as he left and heard Haruhi shuffle in the bed. He quickly turned around to see if she had woken up, but she was fast asleep. Tamaki smiled to himself as he left the room.

* * *

Haruhi woke up the next morning and looked at her cell phone to check the time. It was about 12:30pm, and Haruhi jumped out of the bed she was peacefully resting in. Haruhi was about to get changed, but she jumped about three feet in the air as the door rattled. Haruhi thought it would be the chairman, or somebody that's not Tamaki, but it was Tamaki.

"I am glad you're here…," Haruhi sighed in relief, stopping from darting into the bathroom with her clothing.

"Why? Did you miss my incredibly alluring self?" Tamaki boasted.

"No," Tamaki's smile dropped, "I thought you were the chairman or somebody else."

"Oh. No, I told my dad and everyone else that you would be here for the night. Your dad called and said to drop you off at one, so we have about an hour together. What do you want to do? Make out?" Tamaki joked.

"Maybe," Haruhi joked back, "but I'd like to get changed first. I'll be out in a minute, maybe try thinking of something we can do while I'm dressing."

Tamaki slumped onto Haruhi's bed and looked up to the ceiling. _Haruhi makes me feel all warm inside! I want to hug Haruhi and kiss Haruhi all day long! Kyah! I am so glad she is in my life! _Tamaki smiled as he heard a sound from the bathroom. The door opened and Haruhi stepped out wearing the same jacket and black pants. Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and dropped onto his knees. He hugged and said, "Haruhi! You're back! I thought I had lost you forever!"

Haruhi plied Tamaki off of her legs and said, "What the hell are you talking about, Tamaki-Senpai?"

Tamaki stood up and put a hand on Haruhi's cheek. "You don't have to call me Senpai, my dear love Haruhi."

"Eh—ah…o-okay…," Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki kissed Haruhi, and she dropped the clothing she was holding in her hands to the floor and wrapped her arms around Tamaki's neck. The kiss intensified, Tamaki's tongue making its way into Haruhi's mouth. After about two minutes, they broke away, gasping for air.

"That killed…about…two minutes…we…still have… fifty eight…," Haruhi gasped.

Tamaki smiled and dropped to the floor, where he sat looking up at Haruhi with love sparkling in his eyes. Haruhi sat down next to him, looking around for something to do. Tamaki pulled Haruhi closer to him, so she was in-between his legs and leaning back on his chest.

"You're boring," Haruhi whispered.

"Then what do you want to do? I can take you to my library and you can borrow as many books as you want," Tamaki suggested.

This seemed to grasp Haruhi's attention, for she turned around and pinned Tamaki down.

"Really?" She asked.

Tamaki chuckled. "Yes, but I need something in return," he mused.

"Go ahead."

Tamaki leaned up and kissed Haruhi for about five seconds, and then drew away.

"Would you like to go now?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure," Tamaki replied.

* * *

Haruhi walked out of Tamaki's library with at least fifteen books carried between herself and Tamaki.

"Damn, like to read much?" Tamaki asked playfully.

"It is fun if you get into a book," Haruhi answered as they walked to the front door and put the books down beside it.

"I've read a few in English classes, but we had to read them, so it wasn't really our choice," Tamaki said.

"Here," Haruhi handed Tamaki a book labeled A Crack in the Line (Book I'm reading now), "It's about this kid whose mother died while he was masturbating, and he touches this globe-like object that teleports him into an alternate universe where he meets a girl who looks like him, and lives in the same house. You should read it. Don't worry, the paragraphs are small and spaced out so you'll feel smart when you read 52 pages in ten minutes," Haruhi joked.

Tamaki chuckled and took the book. "Haruhi, you're too cute."

"You say that a lot. It's hard to tell if you mean it or are just joking around," Haruhi stated.

Tamaki leaned down and kissed Haruhi on the lips, "Of course I mean it. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I love you," Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi threw her arms around Tamaki's waist and allowed him to rest his head on hers.

"That was unexpected," she said, her voice fuzzed out from her face resting on Tamaki's shirt.

"I'm guessing that's better than being called cute, eh?" Tamaki asked, holding Haruhi's waist.

"Yeah."

"I think we should go now, it's almost approaching one and your father may kill me," Tamaki joked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for taking me to France, tell the chairman I said thanks, too," Haruhi said as she walked out of the door held open for her by a butler. Tamaki and Haruhi climbed into the limo and began to be driven to Haruhi's apartment. As they neared the complex, Tamaki took Haruhi's hand in his own and looked into her eyes.

"This was an eventful trip," he began, "and I want you as my girlfriend."

"Sure," Haruhi replied, smiling.

"Kyaaahh!" Tamaki exclaimed as they pulled up to the front of the complex.

"Well, I'll probably be seeing you more during the break, and during hosting," Tamaki said. "Call me when you get inside your house so I know you're safe, there might be murderer waiting inside!"

"I hope you're not always going to be like this," Haruhi said as the limo driver opened her door. Tamaki leaned forward and kissed Haruhi goodbye on the lips. Haruhi got out f the limo and walked into her apartment, only to be bombarded with hugs and questions by her father. After settling down, Haruhi called Tamaki and talked for about ten minutes. And then, Haruhi pulled out her futon and slept on a non-incredibly comfortable bed for once in the past week. She was sad at this. Haruhi eventually fell into a deep sleep, and dreamt about the kotatsu scene again.

* * *

**Okay, I am done **sigh of relief**. I have another multi-Chapter idea, so I wanted to finish this one.**

**~Mhia.**


End file.
